


My Boys

by wildwesternwoman



Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: Comfort, F/M, Fatherhood, Kidnapping, Reunited and It Feels So Good, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-02
Updated: 2019-02-02
Packaged: 2019-10-21 02:51:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17634653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wildwesternwoman/pseuds/wildwesternwoman
Summary: Your and Arthur's son goes missing along with Jack and you're not quite sure what to do with yourself.





	My Boys

“Jack! Jack!” You hear Abigail call from your tent. Seconds later she’s bursting in. “Y/N! Have you seen Jack?” 

“He was playing with y/s/n earlier. I’m sure they’re just exploring,” You said, trying to ease her worry. 

You always kept a close eye on your son, but you knew he was a curious little boy, he always had been. You often found him in the woods around camp just observing the plants and animals, making notes in the little journal Arthur had gotten him. More than anything, y/s/n wanted to be just like his daddy. And he was. He was kind, smart, resourceful, and the spitting image of Arthur Morgan. You never worried too much about him, no more than normal. And you were sure if y/s/n and Jack were out together, they were just following some deer or even doing a little fishing. 

You gave Abigail a comforting smile. “They’re just being little boys, Abigail. They’ll turn up here shortly.” 

“I hope so. There’s just so much going on, y/n, I don’t like the idea of them just out on their own.” 

Some time later, after finishing your chores, you step out of the tent and examine the camp. Worry began to set in as you realized there was still no sign of Jack and y/s/n. 

“Y/S/N!” You called. “Where is that boy.” 

A few hours later, when Arthur finally arrived back to camp, you and Abigail were frantic. You and several members of the gang had scoured the forests around camp, all the way around the lake. It was like they had vanished. 

“Arthur!” You called, running up to him. “Arthur, I can’t find y/s/n! He’s gone!” You cried. 

“Now everybody just alm down,” Dutch said. 

“Where’s my goddamn son!?” Abigail ran up to your husband. “They took him didn’t they!?” 

“Arthur, tell me no one took our boy!” 

Fear flashed through Arthur’s eyes as he tried to remain calm. “Who took him?” 

“We think the Braithwaite woman took ‘em,” Hosea said as he approached. 

Your world seemed to stop at that moment. Hosea just confirmed everything you feared. Your boy was gone, and not just lost, he had been taken. And they would do God knows what to him, your boy. Your sweet boy. 

Where Abigail was angry, you were numb. And scared. All you wanted was your boy back, and to be comforted by your husband. But Arthur was out trying to get your boy back, so he was seldom at camp. This just made you feel more alone. And then you moved, to a new camp. And more fear overtook you. What if the boys got away? They wouldn’t know where to go, you wouldn’t know where to find them. 

“Y/N, it’ll be ok. We’re gonna find him,” Arthur assured you one night after you had all moved into Shady Belle. 

“I don’t know you can be so positive, Arthur.” 

“Because he’s our boy. And I’m not gonna rest until he’s home,” He pulled you tighter. 

You had always trusted Arthur, and you knew he would keep his word and find y/s/n, but you were so scared. In your whole life, you’d never been so scared. 

“Me either,” Arthur responded as you realized you’d been speaking out loud. “The day he was born, I was terrified. I thought something might happen to you, to him. I’ve never been that scared since, but I am now, y/n. But I promise you, I’m gonna bring him back to you.” 

The next morning when you got up, Dutch, Arthur, and John had already left. Headed into Saint Denis. 

“They’re gonna find ‘em, y/n.” Grimshaw had assured you, multiple times as you tried to carry out your chores. 

But as day turned to night, fear gripped you tighter. 

“Hey, they’re back! I think I see the boys!” Bill yelled. 

You bolted from your room stopping behind Abigail on the front porch of Shady Belle. 

“Abigail! Y/N!” Dutch yelled. “We brought you your sons back!” 

“We got ‘em!” John yelled. 

You practically lept from the porch as Arthur lifted y/s/n off the horse. “Mama!” He yelled as you pulled him into your arms. 

“Y/S/N! My boy, oh sweetheart! I was so worried about you!” You pulled Arthur in close to you. “We have missed you so much.” 

Arthur kissed your forehead as you held your son close. “I promised you I’d bring him home.” 

You couldn’t hold back a sob as you kissed Arthur’s cheek and then your son’s head. “I love you both so much. My boys.”


End file.
